Diario de un amor de verano
by AnaAsato13
Summary: Jackson Frost es un investigador que se queda sorprendido al ver un libro de los 80 en un castillo de Irlanda de hace cientos de años. El libro narra una aventura de amor en aquel lugar. Tal ves sea la clave para solucionar su problema de matrimonio con Astrid... (Mericcup x Jackstrid)
1. Diciembre de 2070

**DIARIO DE UN AMOR DE VERANO**

Diciembre de 2070

La pareja tenía problemas. Después de **5 años de matrimonio** el famoso investigador Jackson Frost (un investigador de 25 años) llego a su casa agotado, su esposa Astrid Hofferson (ama de casa de 23 años) no lo soportaba pasaba demasiado tiempo con el trabajo y la investigación que no tenía tiempo para estar con su familia.

-Sabes que hare? Pondré una foto tuya en la pared para que los niños no se olviden de ti

-Astrid, ya lo habíamos hablado

-Los niños **se olvidaran de que tienen padre**

En este punto de las conversaciones él se hartaba e iba al bar a desahogarse y a ver a otra mujer y ya sabrán pero ahora estaba cansado. Se acercó para hablar con ella pero en ese momento fue y sonó el teléfono Jack lo puso en altavoz

-Thoot?

-Jack acabamos de encontrar **unas reliquias en el castillo del Rey John en Irlanda**, Carlingford

Jack volteo a ver a su esposa lo miro y con la mirada le suplico que no fuera, eran **vísperas de navidad**.

-En seguida tomare el primer vuelo hacia allá…

Jack tomo su abrigo y salió de su casa, dejando a su esposa llorando sin consuelo…

* * *

18 de Diciembre de 2070

Se encuentra libro en el castillo del Rey.

Por: Eep Crood

El famoso investigador Jackson Overland Frost acaba de encontrar **un libro** además de cadáveres y collares pero el libro fue lo que más llamo la atención en el castillo en la playa de Carlingford, Irlanda. El investigador después de analizarlo se dio cuenta de que era una libreta. Un diario para ser exactos. El diario cuenta con una funda de cuero con un dibujo grabado de un oso y una flecha –El diario fue escrito en 1989 por una jovencita- comento el investigador. –Después les daremos más detalles.- El diario va a ser cuidado e investigado por el joven Frost. Este puede relatarnos como era la vida en esos tiempos y cambiar **la historia del mundo…**

* * *

Yay nuevo fanfict

Como verán no soporte la espera y me quede encantada con las parejas de mis 3 shoots (Let her go, Stay y fue un placer conocerte). Asi que será Jacstrid y Mericcup

Espero sus reviwes y ojala que sea de su gusto


	2. 18 de junio de 1989

_En la escuela las obras de teatro eran lo máximo. El sueño de muchos era participar en una de ellas. Pero los elegidos eran pocos y algunos lo confundían con la realidad._

_La obra de este año era Romeo y Julieta. Aunque muchos adicionaron para el papel pocos fueron elegidos. Anna era hermana de la líder de patinadoras Elsa pero a diferencia de esta que era fría, cerrada, inteligente, callada y un poco enojona Anna era todo lo contrario ella era soñadora, risueña, hablaba mucho, tierna e inocente que tenía un sueño y su sueño era ser una actriz bajo los reflectores, tal era su pasión que fue elegida para el papel de Julieta. Su mejor amiga Merida fue elegida para el papel de la nana y su mejor amigo Jack fue elegido para el papel de fray Lorenzo._

_Falta poco para el estreno y solo era cuestión de ensayar, pero a Peter (el que actuaba de Romeo) le detectaron Hepatitis y por eso tuvo que faltar. Pero como dicen la obra debe continuar… ¿o no?_

Fray Lorenzo - Ya la aurora sonríe mirando huir a la noche

oscura. Ya con sus rayos dora las nubes de oriente. Huye la noche con perezosos

pies, tropezando y cayendo como un borracho, al ver el fuego del sol que se

levanta y monta en el carro de Titán... La tierra, que es a la vez cuna y sepultura

de la naturaleza, nutre en su seno hijos de variada condición. No hay un ser inútil

sobre la tierra por vil y despreciable que parezca. Por el contrario, el ser más

noble, si se emplea con mal fin, es dañino. El bien mismo se trueca en mal, y el

valor en vicio, cuando no sirve a un fin virtuoso. En esa flor que nace, duermen a

la vez medicina y veneno. También sucede así en el alma humana.

_Entra la maestra Thoot (le decían de cariño) y empezó a dar avisos_

Maestra- Luz, por favor. Bueno, aquí entraría Romeo pero como nuestro Romeo **tiene hepatitis**, vamos a detenernos. Recuerden, jóvenes, el primero que se aprenda los parlamentos tiene el papel, pero dense prisa, que falta menos de un mes para el estreno. Mientras vamos a la escena del baile. Anna y Merida, por favor. ¡Música!

_Entra música*. Suben Anna, Merida. Ellas, Jack y la maestra y otros estudiantes toman antifaces y algunas prendas para caracterizarse. Improvisan un momento del baile en la mansión de los Capuleto. __**Entra Hans armando cierto escándalo**__. La música se detiene. Todos se vuelven a verlo_.

Maestra- ¿Qué pasa? Estamos en pleno ensayo.

Hans- Vengo por **el papel de Romeo**.

Maestra- Pero no estás en el grupo, jovencito.

Hans- Me **sé la obra de memoria**.

Maestra- ¿En serio?

Hans- Póngame a prueba, maestro.

Maestra- A ver. No perdemos nada con probar. ¿Te acuerdas de la escena del

baile?

Hans- Línea por línea.

Maestrs- Pues sube al escenario.

_Hans sube a escena y saluda a Jack. Anna observa a Hans ponerse un antifaz. Hay un cambio de luz y entra música de nuevo*. Hans le tiende la mano a Anna y comienzan a bailar. Ahora son __**Romeo y Julieta**__. Las acciones que expresan el __**enamoramiento**__ se __**alientan como si el tiempo corriera a una velocidad distinta a la habitual**__._

Romeo- Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca

borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso.

Julieta- El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto.

Romeo- ¿No tiene labios el santo lo mismo que cualquiera?

Julieta- Los labios del peregrino son para rezar.

Romeo- Truequen, pues, de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Y concededme lo que

os pido.

Julieta- El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas.

Romeo- Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan y los vuestros me purifican.

(La besa)

Nana (caracterizada por Merida, se acerca a Julieta)- Señorita, vuestra madre os

llama.

Julieta se aparta despacio de Romeo y sale.

Romeo- ¿Quién es su madre?

Nana- La señora de esta casa, caballero.

_La Nana sale tras Julieta pero alcanza a escuchar la siguiente línea de Romeo._

Romeo- ¿Es Capuleto? ¡Qué alto precio pago!

_Romeo está a punto de salir huyendo pero se arrepiente. Julieta regresa seguida por la Nana, quien la detiene_.

Julieta (refiriéndose a Romeo)- Nana, ¿quién es ese joven?

Nana- No sé.

Julieta- Pues trata de saberlo, y si es casado, el sepulcro será mi lecho de rosas.

Nana- Es Montesco, único heredero de esa infame estirpe.

Julieta- ¡Amor nacido del odio, harto pronto te he conocido sin conocerte! Quiere

mi negra suerte que consagre mi amor al único hombre a quien debo aborrecer.

Nana- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Julieta- Versos que me dijo uno bailando.

_Suena el timbre que avisa el fin de la clase. Sale música. Todos se dispersan, preparándose para salir_.

Maestro- Bien, muy bien. (A Hans) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hans- Romeo, ¿o no?

Maestro- Sí, claro, el papel es tuyo. Habla con los demás para que te expliquen

el trazo y te pasen los apuntes de lo que hemos hablado sobre la tragedia. Hasta

la próxima, jóvenes. Estudien, por favor, repasen.

_El maestro sale. Los chicos se despiden y van saliendo. En el auditorio sólo quedan Anna y Hans. Anna esta apurada para irse ya que el chico nuevo la pone nerviosa. En la puerta se puede observar a Elsa quien observa la escena escondida_

Ana (a Hans)- Yo también me voy. Tengo examen de mate y no quiero reprobar. Bye.

Hans- No me digas tu nombre, **para mí serás Julieta**.

Anna- Me llamo Anna y sé que tú eres Hans Ezcurdia, y que tienes novia.

Hans- Tenía… ¿Así que tú también has estado averiguando de mí?

Anna- Bueno, tanto como eso no. Soy amiga del Púas, él me contó.

Hans- ¿Qué tendría de malo? Eres una niñita.

Anna- Para que lo sepas tengo catorce, casi.

Hans- Como Julieta.

Anna- Sí, pero en serio tengo que irme. Felicidades por el papel. A mí también **me**

**encanta el teatro**.

Hans (cortándole el paso y **en tono de Romeo**)- ¿Así te vas nada más? ¿No me

das más consuelo que ése?

Anna (riendo)- Voy a llegar tarde.

Hans- Pero no quieres irte, sé más de ti que tú misma. **Puedo leer lo que deseas**

**en tu mirada**.

Anna- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

Hans- **Que te bese**.

Anna- Estás **loco**. Si apenas te conozco.

Hans- Te da pena aceptarlo porque eres chava. Pero yo sí puedo decir **tranquilamente que también quisiera besarte**.

Anna- Me asustas.

Hans- No lo voy a hacer, no te preocupes, **ya llegará la hora**.

Elsa- Anna, ya nos vamos

Anna- Ya me voy

_Anna va corriendo hacia la puerta y no se da cuenta de la mirada que Elsa le manda a Hans. Es una mirada de odio y rencor. Hans solo le devuelve una sonrisa…_

Hans- Asi que eres hermana de Elsa Arendelle… que interesante

...

Awawawawa ya hace tiempo que no lo miraba jaja lo deje olvidado esta historia es una adaptacion


	3. 19 de Junio de 1989

19 de Junio de 1989

Estoy exhausta… no hay mucho que escribir. Así que hare lo más que puedo para recordar, Hoy fuimos a Dublín y pasamos por un restaurante Mexicano y todos los jóvenes Mexicanos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar un señor llego y hablo con las maestras, no recuerdo que dijeron porque me puse los audífonos y después la mayoría de los jóvenes mexicanos fueron corriendo y trataron de hablar con la maestra **menos un chico**.

-No puedo esperar, ya quiero probar un taco- dijo en voz baja el chico –Tacos **¿Qué es eso**?- pregunte yo – **¿No sabes que son los tacos?-** respondió el – No, no se- dije. Llego Kristoff y nos **vio que hablábamos**. – ¿De qué hablan?- dijo, el rubio pregunto –No sabe que son los tacos- contesto el castaño. –Bueno hay muchos tipos de comidas mexicanas los tacos, frijoles, pozole y gorditas.- **Me le quede viendo bien** a quien me hablaba un muchacho castaño de ojos verdes que usaba una chamarra negra y unos lentes. Me quede perdida en sus ojos y me tropecé con la banqueta y me ayudo. – **¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre?**\- me pregunto con una sonrisa en sus ojos – **Merida**\- dije y sonreí y el me sonrió y me dijo –**Soy Hipo**-

Mi vida **cambio por siempre…**

* * *

20 de diciembre de 2070

Astrid estaba llorando, se fue su esposo y literalmente **criaba a sus hijos sola**, pero tocaron la puerta y estaban sus hijos en la escuela. Ella se paró con una camisa muy larga que pudiera creer que era un camisón y un mini short de mezclilla mientras pensaba en todo y limpiaba** lágrimas rebeldes que se deslizaban por sus mejillas**.

-**Carta para Jackson Frost**

-No está pero me lo puede dejar a mí, **soy su… esposa**

-Ok. Firme de enterado y listo.

-Gracias

Cuando se fue ella abrió el paquete y vio que era una caja con una pequeña carta afuera de la caja.

QUERIDO NIETO:

Sé que ha pasado tiempo y que **debí habértelo contado antes** pero es hasta ahora que me armo de valor para decírtelo. Es la verdad, sé que hubieras querido que mejor te lo dijera en persona y no en carta pero hay tantas **cosas de las cuales me arrepiento**.

**Es la verdad**.

**De por qué tus padres no volvieron**.

Te quiere con todo su corazón.

**Tu abuela**.

Astrid solo solto la carta la cual cayo dejando ver el texto.

_FLASH BACK_

-Abuela **no te vayas** nosotros te queremos con nosotros

-Jack hay tantas cosas que **he hecho mal**, por favor puedes** perdonarme?**

-Abuela yo…

Y en ese momento la abuela (**Elsa Frost**) ya no estaba con ellos.

…..

El funeral fue deprimente, la mujer que se había ido era la persona **que lo había criado**. Jack estaba **desvastado**.

-Jack lo siento mucho

-Astrid, no es tu culpa

-Jack, entiendo que es ahora cuando** quieres estar solo**

-No Astrid **es cuando más te necesito**

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Que?

* * *

YAY! Nuevo capitulo

Ho-Ho-Hola soy Ana y te epuesto un dragon a que no creiste que la abuela de Jack era Elsa

XD

Ahora van a ser capítulos con doble trama (Que estarán vagamente relacionados) la trama Jacstrid (Los padres de Jack) y la trama Mericcup (como se va enamoran y una promesa)

Como ve ya subi la tercera parte de Let her go (de hecho pensaba subirla antes de mi viaje pero bueno) y me encantaron estas parejas asi que aqui ven el resultado. Pido disculpas por la confusion

y también aviso que voy a dejar de escribir No Idea por que no me rinde como lo esperaba

Por cierto unas notas:

Los chavos mexicanos (como se habran dado cuenta) no son de ahí pero es para adaptarlo mejor como un acontecimiento de mi vida que me gustaría contarlo (Mericcup no Jackstrid)

Bueno eso es todo

Reviews (acepto de todo tipo)


End file.
